The Night Has Just Begun
by MaskedNarnianQueen
Summary: BOOKVERSE: After the death of Caspian IX, his Queen is left to pick up the pieces, but everyone is against her.


**A/N: I became enchanted by Eva Green in the Director's cut of Kingdom of Heaven, in which we see Sibylla and her relationship with her son, so it inspired me to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, and the characters within this fic are based on the characters within his book.**

"His Highness, Prince Caspian the tenth, Crown Prince of the kingdoms Narnia and Telmar, borne to us in the year 2290, heir of His Majesty Caspian IX . Will here by Crowned at this place King Caspian X, King of Narnia and Telmar upon the untimely death of his predecessor Caspian IX." The Telmarine lord spoke in front of the Telmarine ruler who sat lifelessly in her throne. Her dark eyes caught sight of the empty throne beside her, sending a pang of sadness to form within her.

She remembered the sunny summers she had sent with Caspian; to her it felt like a life time ago, a time before thrones and ambition. A time long ago, when she did not have to worry about heirs or the treason of her relatives.

Around her sat only her husband's most trusted Lords, their eyes intently focused of the newly widowed Queen Alessandra. The most attentive however was the brother in law Miraz, the man who had been the cause of King Caspian's death and the young Queen's most significant enemy.

"Your Majesty?" The Telmarine lord, Lord Sopespian looked up from the scroll in his hand. Despite being the Queen's own cousin, Sopespian's loyalty had easily strayed to the second in line; Miraz. He however had hidden motives and patience that would make him the less likely opponent.

"Yes My lord." The Queen lifted her eyes with reluctance, her husband had been found dead in his bed a little over a week ago, leaving her three year old son Caspian as heir to the throne. This pained the Queen knowing she would have no more say within her only son's life.

"The coronation of the new King will take place in two days' time, the arrangements have already been prepared, but your Majesty since needs to choose a male regent in this time of need." Upon those words, Alessandra's eyes closed in defeat, once the large crown was placed on her son's golden head she would lose him forever.

Alessandra rose from her stone throne, feeling trapped within the stone walls. "I will decide in my own time gentlemen." On cue the men stood from their chairs in respect as she gracefully left the council room. However many of the lord's found they loyalty turning against the Queen.

* * *

><p>For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Alessandra smiled as she chased the young Caspian in the green gardens of Castle Caspian. At that moment she did not care for the Telmarine traditional views, nor did she care she was a Queen, all she cared about was the boy who was outrunning her.<p>

Caspian on the overhand ran like no tomorrow. He felt free as the wind threw his curls everywhere. An old statue of an ancestor in his sight, he prize. Caspian knew if he reached it, he would be a great King. Most importantly he knew he would win the race alone. His lifted a small chubby hand as he ran closer.

"Told you I'd win mama." He laughed, as his mother followed in behind, out of breath.

"I had no doubt my darling." She smiled as her breath very slowly returned to normal; she hid her emotions from her young son. Since his birth she knew he would be King but she never thought it would happen with he was still a child. As with Telmarine tradition, Caspian would only rule under a male lord protector until maturity. For Alessandra she knew who ever she picked they would use Caspian as a political pawn and puppet. She had little doubt that she would never see her son again.

"Mama, do you think I be a good King?" Caspian asked looking up to a nearby statue of his father. The smile dropped from Alessandra's face as she dropped to her knees. As she eyed her son, she saw her late husband within the boy's youthful face.

"Of course Caspian, but you must promise me you will be a fair and merciful ruler, whose judgement is not based on his own greed but of those of his people. Promise me Caspian." Alessandra seriously instructed on her son. Who nodded, however his innocent mind contained a burning question.

"Will I be like High King Peter mama?" Alessandra's dark eyes widened upon this.

"Who told you of him." She hissed, garbing the boy's small arms. Ashamed Caspian looked down as he played with strands of Alessandra's auburn hair. "Caspian." She lifted Caspian's small chin so his grey eyes locked with her own brown ones.

"Nurse Helga mama." The young confessed boy, looking to be on the verge of tears. The queen's face softened as the kind smile returned to her face.

"Caspian I'm not anger at you, I could never be. But you must never tell anyone, do you understand?" she knew with this new information Caspian could become a better King that his ancestors, but he would need the right training.

"Yes." He smiled a toothy grin, Alessandra was no prophet, but she knew in her heart her son would be the greatest King Narnia would ever know. But until then she feared for his future, partially if Miraz became Lord Protector.

"Good boy." She kissed the young boy's golden hair, a trait he inherited from his father. "Now I believe I win this time." She whispered before running towards the palace, slowly to allow Caspian to catch up.

* * *

><p>"You sent for me your Majesty?" A familiar voice rung through Alessandra's tired ears. She turned from her place at the window to look upon Professor Cornelius, a short man she had known and befriended since childhood. The Queen had known since long of her friend's true heritage, but she had a secret fondness for the old stories.<p>

"Yes Cornelius, the young prince knows of the old tales, I want you to teach him to be King. Caspian was a brilliant man, but small minded, I want my son to be better." She turned to look at him; he hadn't change much since she had last seen him. Cornelius on the other hand saw the scattered grey hairs and small wrinkles that made the Queen appear older.

"I will of course do as your Majesty commands."

"I do not command you as a Queen, but ask a friend." She responded back sinking back in to the chair within the chambers. She felt as if she wore a mask, pretending to be a strong Queen who did not show her emotions, while inside she felt numb and like a child without any control.

"My lady, please tell me what troubles you." Cornelius asked, while the queen paced, her long auburn hair stood a mess against her back as she released a shuttering breath.

"It's Caspian; the council has decided Miraz would be fit as Lord Protector, refusing any of my wishes. He will be King will my son remains a pawn. Under my brother in law this country will fall and my son will die." Tears she had kept locked away now ran down her cheeks. "My innocent boy will be lead like a sheep to the slaughter and I cannot save him." Her right hand held the stone wall to provide support. "What did my son do to deserve this?" she half whispered to herself.

Cornelius ignored formalities as he wrapped his arms around Alessandra's shaken form. The queen wished and prayed she could go back to her child years when she and Caspian were young children running around in the gardens. Back then she didn't need to worry about producing an heir, or the horror of losing her husband and then her son.

"Promise me, you will look after him, save him from the corruption ahead." She whispered looking her friend straight in the eyes.

"I will." She grateful nodded as she allowed tears to fall.

"Do you know why I always loved the old tales… It gave me something to believe in, that maybe there was more than man's greed." She said through tears. "I've prayed to him, when everyone believed me to be baron, I prayed and I borne Caspian, I pray now he will deliver my son. But… I fear this time I will not be heard."

"I do not believe that my lady, I believe Aslan has a plan and Caspian is very much a part of that, your prayer will be answered."

"I hope you are right, I would give my life a thousand times over to save my son." A wave of tiredness hit the queen, she slowly removed herself from her friend's arms. "I want you do promise me you will take care of Caspian for me."

"You have me word Majesty. Sleep well.

"Thank you old friend. I envy children, to them their greatest fear is the night, and the night houses the darkened shadows where our fears live. Look after my son, I fear for Caspian the night has only just begun." The queen departed to a poisoned sleep, her last words forever living in Cornelius' brain.

_For Caspian the night has just begun. _

**A/N: please post a review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
